Arráncame la vida
by Anath san
Summary: De un cariño muerto, no existe rencor. [Victor x Yuuri Katsuki] [Seung Gil Lee x Yuuri Katsuki]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y su casa animadora.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki tenía 16 años cuando lo conoció.

Victor Nikiforov, uno de los inversionistas extranjeros más prestigiosos que se encontraban en el país había ido de visita a la residencia Katsuki (1) para pedir la mano de su hermana.

Casualmente, el invierno se encontraba en pleno apogeo.

Recordaba que Victor Nikiforov había ingresado en la cocina cuando estaba preparando una vasta cantidad de empanadas de huitlacoche y chocolate espeso para contrarrestar el frio.

-Buen día. Disculpe mis modales, pero creo que me perdí. Esta casa es muy grande – Dijo el extranjero.

El saludo que le brindo fue demasiado segador para sus jóvenes ojos.

Galante, guapo, amable y fuerte definían al prometido de su hermana. Por ese tiempo pensaba que él era la perfección reencarnada.

 _Por ese tiempo…_

Era 1910 cuando el plan de San Luis se llevó a cabo (2). No había vuelta atrás.

Nikiforov había decidido mantenerse neutral ante el levantamiento contra Porfirio Díaz. Él no era una persona que se metiera en conflictos a no ser fuera absolutamente necesario. Mantener seguros sus bienes y propiedades era su objetivo primordial.

Para ello, debía fortalecer los lazos con otra acaudalada familia. Quizás no tan conocida, pero lo suficientemente adinerada a fin de cuentas.

La boda se realizó un trece de Enero de 1911, justo cuando se realizaron las elecciones donde salió electo Madero.

Los problemas no cesaron, al contrario. Un nuevo levantamiento armado se efectuó.

Pascual Orozco y Pancho villa se levantaron en armas contra el gobierno Maderista.

Los delincuentes fueron los que más aprovecharon la situación. Provocando ataques por varios extremos contra pequeños poblados.

En uno de ellos se encontraba Mari Katsuki de Nikiforov.

Creyendo que ese era uno de los lugares más tranquilos para vivir y que las consecuencias de la guerra no llegarían hasta ahí, la recién pareja decidió instalarse definitivamente en esa región. Sus ingenuos pensamientos dieron resultando a la violación y asesinato de Mari.

Yuuri jamás había llorado tanto en su vida. Victor no estuvo ahí para impedir que su adorada hermana fuera lastimada.

* * *

No paso más de un mes para que la vida del joven Katsuki fuera unida al viudo.

Se casaron un 21 de noviembre de 1911. Justo cuando comenzaba el invierno.

Esa misma noche, la virginidad de Yuuri fue arrebatada.

Aquella primera vez fue tierna. Victor actuó comprensivo y cuidadoso.

De que no le doliera. Que lo disfrutara.

Por ese tiempo…

El primogénito había llegado un 20 de septiembre de 1913, en la residencia de los Katsuki.

El mismo día en que Yuuri se enteró de la amante de su esposo.

El día en que Victor Nikiforov comenzó a perder brillo para sus ojos.

Cada noche, obscenos sonidos se hacían escuchar en la oficina de Victor. Como si no le importara realmente que alguien lo escuchara. Supuso que ya era hora de dejar su estúpido enamoramiento. Si su esposo se metía con otras mujeres u hombres que lo hiciera. El permanecería a lado de Victor hasta el final de su vida por el bien de sus hijos.

* * *

El primer golpe llego una fría mañana de febrero. El japonés se encontraba solo con su pequeño hijo en la cocina, preparando algunos tamales para el desayuno.

Su esposo recién había llegado de viaje, con el indiscutible olor de perfume de alguna mujer.

Yuuri le comento que ya era hora de romper los lazos, pues perfectamente sabía que los beneficios sociales y económicos recaerían en la persona que más amara su esposo. Seguramente el ya no lo era.

 _Quizás nunca lo fue._

El ya no era primordial. Solo se dedicaría a cuidar a su hijo y brindarle todo el amor que merecía. Solo era cuestión de actuar con prudencia para no afectar a nadie de su familia.

La cólera en el rostro del ruso dejo entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos. Arrojo a Yuuri al piso mientras embutía su rostro y abusaba de él frente a su primogénito.

Un segundo hijo fue concebido.

* * *

Seung gil lee había llegado de improvisto a la residencia Nikiforov un 27 de julio de 1915. Esa tarde, Yuuri estaba preparando el postre favorito de sus hijos; arroz con leche.

Victor se encontraba en su despacho. Atendiendo como siempre, a una dama.

-Buen día –dijo monótono y cansado el visitante -¿Se encuentra el señor de la casa?

El japonés asintió positivamente, brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

Seung había caído irremediablemente enamorado.

Una vez que el ejército más numeroso del país había ocupado la capital. Seung decidió retirase del conflicto por un tiempo, además de ello, al ser uno de los colegas de la familia Nikiforov, Victor le había ofrecido hospedarse en su casa por el tiempo que el deseara.

Yuuri trato de no golpearse cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Seung Gil Lee. Trato de no golpearse cuando Seung le robo un beso y que con deseo correspondió.

Las miradas cómplices ya eran constantes.

Victor comenzaba a sospechar.

Yuuri se encontraba preparando la cena de noche buena cuando las noticias fueron gritadas por los vecinos.

Un 24 de diciembre, Seung fue acorralado en un callejón por varios hombres. Su cuerpo fue arrojado en frente de la fuente del pueblo.

-¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta? – Victor pregunto sarcástico frente a la tumba llena de flores. Yuuri alzo su rostro, mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Arráncame la vida – sollozo, inaudible.

Ese día, no solo Seung Gil Lee murió para Yuuri Katsuki. También el último aprecio que le tenía a su esposo se esfumo.

* * *

Obregón había terminado su periodo presidencial en 1924.

Victor comenzaba a mostrarse débil y enfermo. Todo lo que alguna vez fue, lo perdió gracias al cólera.

Ya no podía salir de la cama. Todas las horas requería asistencia. Aun con todo el poder y dinero que poseía, su cuerpo ya no resistió.

Murió unos meses después de que Plutarco Elías Calles fuera electo presidente.

-Señor Katsuki. Soy Christophe Giacomett, el abogado de su marido. Quiero informarle que todos los papeles de herencia los dejo a nombre de usted. Las casas, las haciendas y todo el dinero son solo para usted – Confeso el rubio - Además, Victor me pidió que te entregara esta última carta.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

Saco la carta del sobre, extendiéndola cuidadosamente y leyendo el contenido en voz alta.

 _Querido Yuuri:_

 _Soy consciente de que no fui el mejor esposo. Pero quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por ti. Cuando te vi por primera vez en aquella cocina, me enamore de ti. Me case con tu hermana para estar cerca de ti. Soporte el martirio de estar con tu hermana y no contigo. Lo único de lo que no me arrepiento fue el de haber mandado a los ladronzuelos a matar a Mari._

 _Sabes muy bien cuantas mujeres y hombres pasaron por nuestra cama. Pero solo te quise a ti._

 _Tuyo por siempre…_

 _Victor Nikiforov_

Yuuri bajo la mirada. Aun muerto, Victor lo había jodido hasta el último segundo.

-Señor, creo que su esposo se encontraba delirando cuando escribió esta carta, así que le sugiero que no haga caso de…-fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-No se preocupe, abogado. Solo le pediré de favor que ya no se meta más en el asunto del testamento. Me encargare de repartir todo a los hijos de las amantes de Victor.

Chris le ofreció una última sonrisa Yuuri. A pesar de que Victor le hizo cosas horribles, el jamás trato de perjudicarlo. Victor no pudo haber escogido mejor esposo.

En el funeral, Yuuri trato de recordar el rostro de Victor.

No pudo hacerlo.

Deseo que no estuvieran encima los ojos de tanta gente.

Pensó en Seung.

A él si logro recordarlo. Entonces, lloro. Como es correcto en un viudo.

Lloro más que sus hijos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

(1) No recuerdo si inversionistas rusos o japoneses se instalaron en el país en el periodo de la Revolución Mexicana, pero supongamos :v

 _(2) En este plan, Madero proclamo su tan conocida frase; "Sufragio efectivo. No reelección"._

(3) Arráncame la vida es una película mexicana dirigida por Roberto Sneider y estrenada en el año 2008. Está basada en la novela homónima de Ángeles Mastretta publicada en 1985. Principal inspiración para realizar este fic.

Hola a todo el mundo ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

El plan era subirlo ayer, en el Día de muertos, pero no me dio tiempo u.u.

Mi principal intención era el de posicionar a mis personajes favoritos en un contexto histórico de mi país.

Solo para aclarar, quiero demasiado a mi Victor, pero ya he leído suficientes fics donde él es un pan de Dios (?)

Creo que comienzo a desvariar. Lo siento mucho, pero en estos momentos, el estrés y la depresión tienen un poco de Anath – san

Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad.

¡Cuento con ustedes para mejorar!

Dejen su pack-review 7u7

Gracias por leer ~*u*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama -La llama asesina- y su respectiva casa animadora.

Boku no hero es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi,el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora.

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y su casa animadora.

Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

+++Epílogo primero +++

* * *

.

.

.

De mis ojos descendieron lagrimas  
Las que yo guardaba para ti  
Todo el mundo se volteo a mirar  
Lagrimas que yo guardaba para ti

\- _Velo de novia_ , _Hello Seahorse_!-

.

.

.

* * *

"No quería creer lo que otros me habían contado"

* * *

.

.

.

-Dicen que allá, por el monte y por los cerros, el esposo del hacendado Todoroki Shouto, el esposo del general Farlan Church y el esposo del licenciado Otabek Altin hacen brujería, que agarran a sus guajolotes que crían, o una gallina y las matan por venganza –dijo con tristeza-. Otros dicen que van a llorar cuando la lluvia llega, y que, mezclándose con sus lágrimas, causan que el rio se desborde y fertilice nuestras tierras.

-¿Y las cosechas? ¿No salen rancias?

-Al contrario, compadre. Esa agua hace que las milpas crezcan fuertes, y las mazorcas salgan sabrosas. Los frutos de los árboles que están cerca de la orilla del rio son dulces como ningún otro y las verduras mucho más apetecibles que las del pueblo vecino.

-¿Y eso porque, compadre? ¿Qué sufrieron esos desdichados como para que desquiten o lloren? O desquiten y lloren.

-Nadie sabe exactamente –dijo el natural (1) mientras seguía sembrando la tierra-. Si me pregunta, yo no me creo que hagan brujería. Lo que si siento es pura pena por aquellas ánimas. Porque con solo verlos a los ojos, se ve que han sufrido.

El otro natural flexiono y medito.

-Cuando los conocí –dijo Aoyama-. Los tres ya estaban preñados, pero no sonreían ni celebraban. Si cuando mi mujer se embaraza se ríe y canta.

Connie se giró, horrorizado.

-¿Cómo quiere que sean felices si sus maridos mataron a sus hijos? –exclamo con susto-. Si me pregunta también, el diablo encarnado son el hacendado, el general y el licenciado, porque todo el mundo sabe que ellos mataron a los primeros niños de los señores.

-¡Apa!, ¡Apa! –grito un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años-. Otra vez los patrones están regalando dulces de calaverita a los niños en la plaza del pueblo, ¿Podemos ir mis hermanitos y yo?

-¡Bueno, pues! –Grito sin más remedio el mayor-. Pero al rato le ayudan a su mama a hacer las tortillas.

-¡Si!

La silueta de los niños desapareció al bajar el camino empedrado.

-¿Ya puso su altar?

-No, al rato voy a comprar con mi mujer el pan y el mole de panza.

* * *

.

-Dicen que a asté no le han visto reír, ni cantar. Ni a los otros dos señores –comento con ingenuidad el niño-. ¿Por qué? Si ustedes son muy bonitos. ¿Nunca lo ha hecho? Pero si es muy fácil, mire –el menor mostró su mandíbula.

Yuuri sonrió con melancolía.

El infante rápidamente se agacho y pidió perdón.

-Le hice sonreír de dolor –se disculpó.

-¡Abran paso al general! – grito un soldado.

Eren se crispo al escuchar pisadas detrás de él.

-Todoroki nos ha invitado a la comida –dijo con sequedad el general, tomando delicadamente las manos de su esposo.

Izuku acaricio su prominente vientre, porque tan pronto se alivió de su primer hijo de Todoroki, Todoroki lo preño de nuevo.

A un lado de Yuuri Katsuku, Eren Jeager e Izuku Midoriya, su respectivo xoloitzcuintle se asomó entre sus enaguas, aullando por sentir la pena de sus dueños.

* * *

 _._

 _Se dice que es una unión amarga. Una unión que los lastima como espinas de rosas envolviéndolos para jamás soltarlos._

 _._

* * *

.

Dicen que antes el amigo de patrón vestía con manta e iba descalzo, como esposos de los indios gañanes o de temporada, por que como indios de temporal o gañanes no pueden ofrecer nada-dijo Yuko, sirvienta personal de Yuuri Katsuki-…y cuando se casó con el hacendado Todoroki comenzó a usar finos huipiles bordados con oro y plata y zapatos encargados y comprados en tiendas de raya.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Porque mi patrón fue el partero del esposo de el hacendado Todoroki Shouto.

-¿Y qué hay del otro? ¿El otro que también tiene jade como ojos?

-Solo sé que el llego con su hijo que nació malo de salud, producto del fruto del pecado y como fruto del pecado, Dios nuestro señor no lo dejo vivir mucho tiempo. No le voy a mentir, comadre, me sorprendió que el general agarrara al "adelito" y lo embarazara.

Uraraka medito y flexiono, mientras preparaba el chocolate de media tarde.

-¿Ya fueron a cortar las flores para el altar?

-Ya, se encuentran del otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

.

-¡Miren! Mi hermano me contó que ahí se aparecen fantasmas –grito el niño entusiasmado-…y que en ese pozo –señalo- están los huesos carcomidos por los insectos y gusanos.

-Dice mi amá que aquí los patrones lloran.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lloran en la plaza!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lloran cerca del monte!

-Nadie sabe exactamente donde lloran –comento el cura del pueblo que se había acercado intrigado al lugar luego de haber dado los santos óleos, persignándose respetuosamente frente al pozo, dándose cuenta de que sin querer había asustado a los niños.

* * *

 _._

 _Que como lloran sufren y sufren como sueñan o han soñado._

 _._

* * *

.

-Ese es mucho cempasúchil.

-Es que me lo encargaron.

-¿Tu patrón?

-No, su señor amado –dijo Isabel, la mano derecha del general Farlan-. A ver si con hacerle favores, me regale una sonrisa verdadera que ni mi jefe le ha dado, ni le dará.

-El licenciado.

-¿El licenciado?

-El licenciado también espera y busca. Busca un amor que nunca llegara y espera una sonrisa que el amo Yuuri no enseñara. No a él ni a ningún otro.

Isabel medito y flexiono, recorriendo su larga travesía con las flores de cempasúchil en mano.

* * *

.

 _A cada uno lo custodia un xolotl. A cada uno lo custodia una lealtad adoptada. No maltratada. Amada._

.

* * *

.

Dicen.

.

* * *

.

Cuentan.

.

* * *

.

Presencian y vuelven a contar.

.

* * *

.

Dicen.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pan.

Flor.

Sahumerio.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

(1)Así eran llamados los indígenas, es como un sinónimo. Este término es muy utilizado en las crónicas de Hernán Cortés, Bernal Díaz, López de Gomara, Bartolomé de las Casas entre otros, además que así eran referidos los habitantes en muchos documentos del siglo XVI en adelante.

Mmmmmm

Algunos, si no es que la mayoría se preguntara: ¿Qué chuchas acaba de pasar?

Bueno, la verdad, no los voy a engañar. Este capítulo lo escribí por el simple y mero sentimiento de amor. Amor a mi pueblo. Amor a mi cultura y amor a mi México.

Esta es una carta (nada usual) para mi origen y lo orgullosa de las tradiciones tan bonitas que aún se festejan, pero que desgraciadamente comienzan a perderse. En especial, su esencia.

Hay muchos términos y acontecimientos anacrónicos, estoy consciente y espero no molestar a muchos por ello. Por eso, y si llegaste hasta aquí. Muchas gracias.

Como lo comente en la primera parte de este fic, el objetivo de este (y mis otros dos fics) era el de posicionar a mis personajes favoritos en un contexto histórico de mi país.

También estoy consciente de la confusión de ustedes al leer un crossover que tal vez no comprendieron, pero que siempre estuvo ahí desde el principio (?)

Esta serie de fics está compuesta por:

 **Clemencia** para el fandom de BNHA

 **Arráncame la vida** de YOI

 **Como agua para chocolate** de SNK

Aún faltan un par de epílogos igual de cortos que este, pero el siguiente lo subiré el siguiente año.

¡Espero que hayan tenido un feliz Día de Muertos!

 **Reviews :D**

 **Sofia Milena** : Ese pelón y su calva milenaria, gracias por tu lindo comentario :3

 **Ninko Mitorinbo:** A mi también me puso triste… que sad xd Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu lindo review

 **Iloveriren** : Awwww, tus comentarios son muy tiernos, y mira, si hubo continuación *corazón gay* Gracias por tu review

 **robeca2002** : Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, sin embargo, escribir un fic con muchos capítulos no es muy lo mio (?) Aun así, muchísimas gracias por tu lindo review 3

 **Layla Eucliffe** : Hola, aquí tienes una pequeña continuación, además de una breve insinuación de lo que paso con los pequeños. A propósito, muchas gracias por los consejos que me diste la primera vez, en verdad me ayudaron mucho, solo que siempre se me pasaba corregirlo en la plataforma :´0 Espero que no te hayas enojada conmigo. En verdad, muchas gracias :3

 **SeraphAlex** : Me alegra mucho que entendieras la idea original de este fic, que es un poco agridulce, y efectivamente, se necesitaban mas shine teme de Kacchan, como siempre, gracias por tu lindo apoyo *corazón gay*

 **Hesperus D** : Ya subí varios AizaDekus en mi perfil, por si aún te interesa (?), gracias por tu comentario *corazón*

 **CryDblue** : Aquí esta una continuación medio extraña (?) Gracias por tu lindo review 3

Si tienen alguna duda de algo, pueden preguntármelo y yo gustosamente se los responderé (Porque a decir verdad, esta vez tome más en cuenta a los lectores de mi país, lo siento por ello :´0)

Un review hace a un ficker feliz ~(*u*~)

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
